


Enough

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fugitive Anders, Fugitive Hawke, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugitives Alessandra Hawke and Anders find themselves in a tight situation. Rated M for smut. (Part 2 of "Fugitives")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Her lungs burned. They craved oxygen, the air that would allow her to live. But in the enclosed space, with the templars, or seekers, or whatever they were this time, outside of where she hid, it would be a gamble. Lessa was tired of running, of hiding, but she didn't do this for herself. She was a fugitive because of the man who was stuck with her in this tight spot.

Lessa moved her head slightly, her eyes searching the dark for the amber irises that she longed to see. She wanted to find a reason to hope, to believe that this wasn't all for nothing. She wished to see a smile on Anders' face again, to see how his eyes lit up when he laughed without worry. She missed when they hadn't been afraid.

Lessa could smell the sweat on Anders' forehead, feel his hot breath against her cheek. They had been running for far too long. They were exhausted. She doubted that they could continue.

Her hand brushed against the worn robes he wore, the rough fabric making her skin itch. She clenched her hand into a fist and tried to ignore the sensation. If she moved, she might make noise and then they could be caught. She wouldn't let them take Anders without a fight.

She heard his sharp intake of breath as a shadow passed their hiding spot. Anders waited, trying to listen to the sounds from the other side of the door. All Lessa could concentrate on, however, was how warm his hands felt against the small of her back. Resting the palm on her hand on his chest, she could feel the quick beating of his heart. She imagined a hundred other ways to get his blood flowing. A smile graced her face.

Licking her dry lips, Alessandra pressed her body closer to his. She knew the predicament they were in didn't easily lead to romance, but if they were going to be caught, she would rather have one last time with him before the two of them were executed… or worse.

The thought of tranquility popped into her head, and while it didn't bother her if that was her punishment, the very image of Anders with the sunburst brand on his forehead boiled her blood. She knew he would die before allowing the templars to take away his magic, but she didn't want to think about their deaths. She wanted to _live_.

Her fingers found the feather pauldrons he loved to wear and easily slipped through the soft down. Her hands found the base of his neck and pulled loose the leather strap that bound his hair. The soft, blond waves were like silk to the touch and for a moment, she could imagine that they were anywhere else but the closet they hid in. Her lips touched his collarbone. She pressed light kisses there, feeling him stiffen at the contact. He didn't stop her. Smiling against his skin, Lessa moved towards his neck, kissing every inch of exposed skin she could find.

When she arrived at his jaw, the rough hair scratching her cheek, she changed course. Her teeth found his earlobe. Anders growled in his throat, the action arousing him. She pulled away, wanting to see his expression.

Anders' hands grabbed her waist roughly and pulled her closer to him. With a delighted squeak, Lessa wrapped her arms around his neck. The mage didn't waste time. Lifting her small frame easily, Anders pressed her against the wall, stabilizing them. Hawke wrapped her lithe legs around him, sitting up higher in order to allow Anders the room to free himself from his robes. Before she knew it, Anders was ready for her.

One hand came around to make sure she was ready for him. When he felt how wet, how prepared she was, he didn't allow it to go to waste. He thrusted into her, time of the essence. Lessa's body clenched around him, the sudden pain of his entrance enticing her even more. Anders groaned again, tightening his grip on her buttocks and thrusting deeper. She could feel his hard length touch every part of her and it still wasn't enough.

Pulling on his hair, she arched her back in an attempt to take him farther into her. Anders pressed his face into her breasts, muffling his moan. He was rough. He was unforgiving. He was trying to express everything he felt about Hawke, about their situation, in this one moment, and Alessandra took it all.

She wound her hands tighter into his blond locks and tugged. Anders' entire body shuddered, his release filling her so completely. Her orgasm followed quickly and the two of them stood, locked together, in that small hiding spot. Their breath came in gasps, sweat dripping off of their body. The air in the closet was warm, too warm.

Lessa didn't know what awaited them outside of that thin, wooden door, the only thing separating them from the rest of the world. It was a world that despised them, that wished them dead, but she didn't care. She had Anders in her arms and for now, that was enough.


End file.
